Pandora's Box
by dkb1022
Summary: The entire JAG family is changed forever when a “Pandora’s Box” is opened during an investigation that Harm & Mac are conducting.
1.

Disclaimer: Typical kind of stuff. JAG is the property of CBS and Donald Bellasario. This is purely a recreational endeavor and no copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Author's Note: This is the first story I've written so please be patient with me. The idea for this story has been floating around in my head for some time now and I've finally decided to put "Pen to Paper" as the saying goes. This story takes into consideration character developments up to but not past "Meltdown" in season 8. You'll find out why later on.  
  
Summary: The entire JAG family is changed forever when a "Pandora's Box" is opened during an investigation that Harm & Mac are conducting.  
  
PANDORA'S BOX Chapter 1  
  
May 23  
  
2240 Zulu  
  
Bethesda Naval Hospital  
  
Bethesda, Maryland  
  
Paramedics burst through the ER doors pushing a stretcher carrying a patient who's life they are desperately trying to save. The ER doctor rushes up and asks what is going on. "Female mid thirties with multiple injuries in and out of consciousness. GSW to the left thigh through and through, facial contusions with possible skull fracture as well as possible internal injuries. Pulse is 45, breathing is shallow and BP is 90 over 60 and she flat-lined once while in route." While the doctor was assessing the situation and ordering the staff what to do what is needed in order stabilize the patient for surgery, a second team brought in another stretcher. "We have another one here!" shouted another team of paramedics. Another doctor meets them at the trauma station listening to the stats being shouted, "A male late 30s to early 40s in and out of consciousness, keeps asking for someone named "Mac". GSW to the lower abdomen and left shoulder, stab wound to the leg right, facial contusions, localized 2nd degree burns to the arms and compound fracture of the left arm and wrist. Abdomen is distended with possible internal bleeding. Pulse is 50, breathing is shallow and BP is 85 over 50."  
  
Stunned the doctor looks at her partner and asks, "I thought they were in a car accident? How in the hell do they get gun shots and stab wounds from a car wreck?"  
  
"I don't know. Call surgery and tell them that we are prepping two patients for emergency surgery."  
  
"Flat-line!" a nurse shouts. "Paddles!" the doctor demands, "Charge to 250. Clear" BOOM "Nothing.." responds a nurse. "Charge to 300.come on buddy stay with us. Clear" BOOM, "Looks like we got a rhythm. Ok lets not waste any more time get them x-rayed and upstairs and prepped for surgery ASAP."  
  
As they are rushed away, one of the doctors looks at the other and asks, "Do you think they have a chance?" After a few seconds, he looks over, and shakes his head. "No. I don't think they do."  
  
May 23 2305 Zulu JAG HQ Falls Church, Virginia  
  
Admiral AJ Chegwidden is sitting in his chair staring blankly at the papers on his desk. He was lost in thought thinking back over the last couple of months. Two people he considered to be more like family than friends had not been heard from since they were placed in hiding by Clayton Webb 2 weeks ago. They were conducting what appeared to be a regular murder investigation in Florida when they came across an arms smuggling operation. They were being put into CIA protective custody after an attempt to kill them failed. That's all that he was told. Everything else was "Classified" and "Need to Know". AJ, pounded on every door he could think of trying to find out what was going on but came up empty every time.  
  
Brought back to reality by his ringing phone he quickly answers hoping that this nightmare is over. He is about to find out that this nightmare just got a lot worse. "Chegwidden.." As he listens to the voice on the other end of the phone the color of his face turns pale and the expression on his face turns to one of shock, horror and disbelief.  
  
Moments later he bursts out of his office. "Tiner, call Meredith and tell her that I cannot make dinner, an emergency has come up and that I'll call later tonight when I get a chance. Find the Roberts and Commander Turner and have them call me on my cell phone ASAP."  
  
Seeing the look on the admiral face he reluctantly asks, "Sir if I may, what is going on? Is there news about..?"  
  
"TINER JUST DO IT NOW!! Upon hearing the admiral shouting at his yeomen, everyone in the office all look towards the young Petty Officer and the Admiral.  
  
Tiner snaps to attention as he watches his CO rush out of the office. "This is not good." He thinks to himself.  
  
May 23 2335 Zulu Bethesda Naval Hospital Bethesda, Maryland  
  
The admiral rushes into the ER and stops at the front counter looking for information as to what brought him to this place. "Excuse me, I'm Admiral AJ Chegwidden, I was called about 2 of my officers being brought into the ER. Their names are Commander Harmon Rabb and Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie"  
  
The young Lt. looked over her charts and shakes her head. "Sir all that we have here is that were brought in with multiple and serious injuries and are now in surgery. They're listed in critical condition. I will call up to the OR and see if they have an update as to their condition."  
  
"Thank you" AJ responds and looks over to the door and sees Bud and Harriet Roberts running in looking for him. "Lieutenants.over here"  
  
"Admiral, what in gods name is going on? What happened?"  
  
"I don't know I just got here myself and all I know is the Cmdr and Colonel were involved in some kind of incident and were brought in with serious injuries and are now in surgery." His last few works trailed off as his eyes caught the sight of someone coming in the ER and look on his face turns from concern to one of absolute rage. He quickly walks towards the door with the Roberts chasing after they see who caught the admiral's eye and knowing what is about to happen. Clayton Webb had just been brought into the ER with his arm in a sling and his head bandaged covering a nasty cut on his forehead.  
  
Looking down at the ground he does not see the former SEAL until he is being picked up and slammed against the wall. "What in the hell have you done Webb? You were supposed to protect them, not get them killed." AJ demands with an intensity in his voice that Bud and Harriet have never heard in their commanding officer. Looking directly into the eyes of his attacker, Webb sees a look that he has rarely seen in anyone before. A look that tells Webb that he has a lot to answer for.  
  
Having just rushed into the ER, Commander Turner notices his CO has Mr. Webb pinned against the wall. "This is very bad." He runs over and tries to help Bud, who his futilely trying to get the Admiral to release Webb.  
  
"Admiral" Turner shouts to his boss trying to get his attention. He knows that he would be on the loosing side of any fight with this SEAL who is running on pure adrenaline and emotion right now. "Admiral let him go. This is not going to help Harm and Mac." After what seem to be an eternity for Webb, Bud, Turner and an hospital orderly are finally, able to pull AJ away from Webb who slumped to the floor upon being released."  
  
Still enraged Chegwidden looks Webb directly in the eye and quietly says. "So help me God Webb, if they die, I'll kill you myself."  
  
The subtle gasp that Harriett lets slip causes the admiral to snap his head in her direction and sees a look of absolute horror on her face. Seeing that look, a look he once saw in his ex-wife, he suddenly realizes what he has done and comes back to his senses and lets Webb go.  
  
Turner quietly dismisses the orderly saying that everything he will take care of situation.  
  
Wincing in pain as he slowly gets up from the floor, he looks at the group of people before him. A group of people that are more like family than coworkers. A family, that trusted him with the lives of two of their own. "Admiral, you may not believe this but right now, but I don't give a damn." He took a deep breath. A breath that he knew would open of open up a floodgate that that was at its bursting point. "In my world, you cannot afford to get close to anyone because as soon as you do, they will be taken from you. I learned that lesson long ago when someone I loved, was killed because of what I do. When she died it almost destroyed me. For the next 6 months I hunted down the bastards who did this and made them pay."  
  
"Webb I'd be joking if I said I actually cared about the loves you've lost but what in the hell does this have to do with Rabb and Mackenzie?" AJ interjected.  
  
"Everything, if you would just listen to me you would find out it has everything to do with them as well as you." Webb replied. "As much as I've tried to fight it, those two.. well all of you really, but especially Harm and Sarah, are the closest thing I have to family. There isn't anything I wouldn't do to protect them or any of you."  
  
The four witnesses to this declaration just stood there. Stunned realizing that they really didn't know Clayton Webb as well as they all thought.  
  
"AJ, if they die it means that I wasn't able to protect them. I let all of you down, I let myself down, but more importantly, I let them down and I can't live with myself knowing that. You wont have to worry about killing me AJ; I'll give you the gun. But not until after I find out who did this and make them pay."  
  
"Both of you stop this right now! Neither of you are doing this situation any good. Admiral your not helping matters by trying to kill the one person we need that can help us figure out who did this. And Mr. Webb, we need you here and not hunting people down on some quest for vengeance. Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie will need us to be strong for them WHEN, not if, they get through this."  
  
AJ, Clayton, Sturgis and Bud all looked stunned at who finally put the proper perspective and what needed to be done.  
  
"Mr. Webb nobody wants you dead."  
  
"Yet" AJ mutters  
  
"Admiral" Harriett admonishes, "We just want to know what happened. Isn't that right Admiral?"  
  
"You're right Lieutenant." AJ responds. Listen Webb; I want to get the bastards as much as you do. In order for us do that I need to know what happened."  
  
"I'm sorry AJ, I can't do that." Webb replies.  
  
"WHAT? Listen Webb"  
  
"AJ, what I means is, that there is a lot more to this situation that you don't know. There is a lot more that happened that resulted in them needing to go into hiding"  
  
"Mr. Webb What are you talking about" Bud asks.  
  
Webb looks directly at the Admiral "They were instructed to tell you a limited version of what happened. Enough for you to understand the reasons why they needed to go into hiding, but not to disclose everything that transpired. For their safety as well as you own."  
  
"Instructed..by whom? Turner asks  
  
"By Me" comes a voice from behind them  
  
Everyone, including Webb is surprised to see the CIA director standing in the doorway. "Well then, Director Kershaw would be so kind as to fill me as to what in the hell is going on, and why two of my best officers and friends are now fighting for their lives? The Admiral questions.  
  
"Mr. Webb, Commander Turner, please call me at this number on a secured line once you any information as to how they are doing." Turning to the Admiral, "Walk with me Admiral, we need to talk somewhere more private." Seeing the reluctance on AJ face Director Cabot quickly adds. "Don't worry we wont be leaving the hospital, we're just going to my car."  
  
Before the Chegwidden can look to any of his staff, Turner assures his CO "It's okay sir, I promise to let you know as soon as we hear something." Nodding his head at the Commander he begins to follow the CIA Director out to this car,  
  
"His car? Why his car?" Bud asks  
  
"If it's the car I'm thinking it is, it has more counter surveillance technology than any other car on the planet. Nobody can listen in on anything going on in that car." Webb answers.  
  
Not a single word was spoken as they walked to the car. Well limo really but nothing he hadn't seen or ridden in before, a typical govt. issue limo sedan. It was another story altogether once he got inside. The entire side panel was outfitted with an impressive electronics system. Clearly, this was no ordinary limo. Once they were comfortable the director pushed a couple buttons and began to tell this concerned Navy Admiral what happened to his people.  
  
"Admiral...AJ, I know you want me to tell you everything about what happened to Mackenzie and Rabb but I can't. Now before you go ballistic on me hear me out. I can't tell you everything because what they stumbled onto is so huge only a handful of people in DC know about it. Others know part of the story, but if the whole story got out before we were able to act on it, then the entire world would be in a shit storm the likes of which no one has ever seen." Kershaw pauses for a minute and pours himself a drink. "Would you care for a brandy Admiral?"  
  
AJ just shakes his head no.  
  
Over the next hour Kershaw explained to AJ that Harm and Mac stumbled on a major weapons smuggling operation linked with 3 terrorist states, Iraq, North Korea, Syria. These countries, working together are smuggling weapons to various Al-Qaida sleeper cells in the US. Some of the stuff has already made into the US but we don't know what and where. Iraq was able to ship out most of its stuff before our invasion, which is why we aren't finding as much as we should. In fact, we have evidence that the French, Germans and Russians even produced some of it and provided them the means to produce more themselves. The biggest reason they wanted more time for weapons inspection to take place was because their intelligence teams needed more time to find the stuff and they sold them years ago and get it out of dodge so to speak. "If another attack on the US was successful using biological or chemical weapons we would be tell were it came from based on signature markers and purity ratios. The last thing the French, Germans, or Russians need right now is to be implicated in the assistance of a terrorist act against the US or another nation. They would be in a world of hurt if it came out that they made the stuff, knew about it and did not disclose it to the UN or us for that matter."  
  
Realizing that this indeed was bigger than AJ ever imagined, Kershaw pauses for a minute to let everything sink in.  
  
"I think I'll take that drink now."  
  
"AJ listen to me. I know what they mean to you and I know that you want to bring the bastards down who did this. But I need you to lay low for a while. I need time to figure out how this breech happened."  
  
"You must be out of god damn mind if you think I'm going to let you. wait a minute. What are you talking about..what breech?" AJ questions already knowing he is not going to like that answer.  
  
Kershaw looks out the window of his car and responds. "You already know the answer to that question AJ." Shifting his eyes to look right him. "I do not how they terrorists found them AJ but it can only mean one of 2 things. Either someone tripped up and saw them at some point and waited for the right time, or I have a major leak that I need to plug and plug quickly."  
  
AJ was about to respond when the phone started to ring. "Kershaw,.. Hold On." Handing the phone to AJ. "It's Commander Turner."  
  
"Commander what is it...? Good, I'll be right there" After hanging up the phone he opens the door. Looking back over at Kershaw he says, "The doctor is headed down to give us an update as to their condition."  
  
"Then by all means lets go."  
  
Just as they get off the elevator and begin walking towards the surgical waiting room AJ hears a sound that send chills all through his body, a sound that pierces his very soul. "NOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
"Oh my god. Harriett!" AJ takes off running towards the waiting room and is stopped dead in his tracks as he enters the room by what he sees..  
  
(To be continued) 


	2. Aftermath

Disclaimers: Same as those found in Chapter 1.  
  
Author's Note: I would to first thank everyone for all of the positive feedback I received for Ch1. It really means a lot and is a great motivator for me to keep going. For Ch.2 I decided to try and write this chapter more from the character's point of view instead of the way I wrote Ch. 1. Please let me know what you think. I also need to give a big thanks to Netra and TZ for beta-reading this story for me.  
  
Summary: The worst has happened, how will they cope? CHEGWIDDEN'S and TURNER'S POV  
  
Pandora's Box  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
May 24, 2003 0225 Zulu Bethesda Naval Hospital Bethesda, Maryland  
  
For some people, there are events in life that always stay with you. Events where every detail is burned onto your brain and no matter how hard you try, you never forget it. You remember the smell in the air, the looks on the faces of the people around you. You hear every sound with perfect clarity. You remember exactly what you were thinking and feeling. For this "family", this was one of those moments.  
  
(Chegwidden's POV)  
  
"I'm sorry we did everything we could." I hear the doctor say. "Their injuries were too extensive and they had lost too much blood. I.. I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh my God. Not both of them." I say to myself  
  
"NO! You're wrong, they can't be dead, they just can't be." Harriet's emotions finally take over and she falls to her knees crying. Bud struggles to get down on the floor so he can comfort his wife. Taking her into his arms he holds her tight. He knows that nothing can be said right now that will take the pain away. After all, they both are all too familiar with these feelings of loss.  
  
I have been in the Navy for many years. I've seen the horrors of war. I have seen men, women and children die. I have seen friends killed right in front of me, and when I close my eyes, can still see the looks on their faces when the end came. But that was war and people die during war. They died defending freedom and liberty in some country that most people nowadays can't find on a map. This was not they way it was supposed to happen for them. They weren't fighting in some far away country. They weren't playing tag with a nuclear weapon. They weren't stuck in the middle of the desert while bombs were being dropped all around them. They weren't supposed to die like this. Hell they weren't supposed to die at all.  
  
"I called my father about twenty minutes ago Admiral. He should be getting here pretty soon. I was hoping that help us with a miracle, but now.." I look over at Turner who is just staring at the floor fighting back his tears. This is going to be hard on him as well, first Lt. Schonke and now Rabb and Mackenzie.  
  
"I know son, I know." I reply. What else can I say?  
  
For what seems like forever we're all lost in our shared nightmare. Each of us, trying to accept the loss of 2 people we cared very deeply for. Two people that are, were more like family than co-workers or even friends.  
  
Webb is motionless, just staring out the window with his fists clenched. Considering what he said earlier I'm afraid he is very close to doing something very rash. I slowly walk over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Webb, I know that you're angry and that you want revenge for Harm and Mac. We all do in some form or another. And those who are responsible, trust me they will pay dearly. But as Harriett said, we need you here with us now. We need you focused so we can find out who did this and bring them to justice."  
  
"Justice, AJ. I don't want justice. I want vengeance; I want to make them suffer for what they have done. I want to them to feel so much pain that they will beg me to kill them."  
  
"Clay, look at me. We will find who did this, trust me, but we have to do this the right way. From what Kershaw told me, we have to be very careful how we proceed. We could make things worse for everyone by going off half cocked on some vendetta."  
  
"He's right Webb. The people responsible know that we are going to respond in some way but we have to do it the right way or they will do one of two things. Go so far underground that we wont find them or they will accelerate their plans and many more people will die." Kershaw says.  
  
"Fine, I'll do it your way for now. But I want to be there when these bastards go down."  
  
"You'll be there, I promise." Kershaw responds  
  
"Director Kershaw, considering the events of the last few minutes I cannot sit on this. There will have to be a formal investigation now; there is no way around it. Besides, if we don't and these people are as plugged in as you suspect, then they will know something is up and will take the necessary steps."  
  
"What do you suggest AJ."  
  
"NCIS will have to be brought in to conduct the formal investigation. I know the NCIS Director; he'll keep me in the loop as he will you. I want someone I trust to work with Clay and the CIA. I want to know what you find out and what you're going to do about it."  
  
"I'm sorry AJ that's not possible."  
  
"Then make it possible Director Kershaw. Do you understand me?" I say with a look that tells him just how serious I am.  
  
He thinks about what I've said and I see that he realizes that he has no choice in the matter.  
  
"Alright AJ, you win, but on one condition. It cannot be any of your regular staff. It would look just too obvious."  
  
"Fine"  
  
Clay looks at me and asks, "Who do you have in mind?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
I pull out my phone and call Tiner who I know hasn't left the office yet. "Tiner, listen to me very carefully. I cannot go into detail but right now there are a couple things that I need you to do for me ASAP. First of all I want the entire JAG and Judicial staff in the main conference room at 0900 tomorrow."  
  
"Everyone Sir?"  
  
"Yes Tiner everyone. I don't care if they have court scheduled I want everyone there. If they're in town, they better be in that room tomorrow morning. Use Coates if you need help. Secondly I want you to find where Gunnery Sergeant Galindez is currently stationed and cut transfer orders to bring him back to DC within 24 hours. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes sir I do, but what do I tell his CO when I'm asked why?"  
  
"You tell him that the I want Galindez in D.C. within 24 hours or I will have him up on DDO charges by breakfast. Do you hear me Tiner?"  
  
"Yes sir. Sir, if I am able to speak with Gunny what do I tell him?"  
  
"Tell him..." I pause for a minute not knowing how to exactly answer this question. "Tell him that I need his help keeping us safe."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"He'll understand Tiner, just do it."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
I close my phone and see Kershaw look at with a puzzled look on his face "Who is this, Galindez?" Kershaw asks  
  
Clay answers before I can "Someone the Admiral and I completely trust."  
  
I over at Kershaw and say "As surprising as it sounds, he's right."  
  
"Admiral?" I turn around and find Turner sitting down in a chair staring at the floor.  
  
"Yes, what is it Commander?"  
  
"There is something that I must do right now and I think that someone needs keep an eye on Harriett and Bud just in case."  
  
"Commander if I may asks, what is so important that you have to do it right now?"  
  
"I have to keep a promise sir. A promise I made to Harm and Mac." Turner responds  
  
I feel like I have been just slapped in the face for being an idiot. I know that Sturgis would never leave like this unless it was something important. "I sorry Commander, of course keep your promise. We'll watch over Bud and Harriett. Oh my god little AJ is still with their sitter. I'll have Tiner or Coates go over and watch AJ for them."  
  
I reach back into my pocket and pull out my phone as I watch Turner walk over to Bud and Harriett.  
  
(Turner's POV)  
  
"Harriett, Bud there is something that I must to right now but I'll be right back. The Admiral is calling Tiner to have him or Petty Officer Coates run over to your house to relieve the sitter and my father should be here anytime now."  
  
"What do you mean you're leaving? Harm and Mac were your friends and you're just up and leaving." Bud shoots back.  
  
"Lt. Roberts,.Bud listen to me. Yes Harm and Mac are my best friends and it's for that very reason that I have to leave right now. I made a promise to them. A promise I hoped that I would never have to keep. But I gave them my word and I cannot break this promise."  
  
"I'm sorry Commander, please forgive me for my outburst. I know what they meat to you and I didn't mean to imply that."  
  
"Don't worry about it Bud. We're all strung a little tight right now. I've already told my father what has happened. But please tell him that I'll be back in a little while."  
  
"Certainly sir."  
  
"And Bud."  
  
"Sir"  
  
"It might be a good idea to have a doctor look over Harriett and the baby in a little while."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Just make sure that everything is okay with Harriett and the baby. With the shock of what's happened I would hate for something to happen to Harriett and the baby."  
  
"Thank you sir, I'll have one take a look at her in a little while."  
  
(A few minutes later)  
  
I sit down in my car and just stare at the steering wheel "Dead, I can't believe they're dead. Dear God why did you have to take them? They had so much to live for even if they didn't know it. They gave so much of themselves and asked for so little in return. Why? God tell me why? Please tell me why my two best friends are gone? Please tell me why these two have had so much pain in their lives and deserved so much happiness? Tell me; tell me why did my friends have to die? That's all I ask, just.just tell me why?"  
  
I pull into my parking lot dreading what I'm about to do. I always hoped that I wouldn't have to keep this promise. In fact I almost laughed when they first asked me to do it. But when I saw the looks on their faces, I knew they were totally serious.  
  
(Flashback to June 2002, Harm's Apartment, 1900 Local Time)  
  
"Hey, Sturgis come on in."  
  
"Hi Harm, Mac. Hummm smells wonderful. What it is?"  
  
"Well it's definitely not Harm's infamous meatless meatloaf that's for sure." Mac says  
  
"Hey now hold on a second. It just so happens that some people happen to like my meatloaf."  
  
"Yeah, are they still alive?"  
  
"Ouch. That hurts Mac."  
  
"Come on Harm you have to admit that stuff is pretty nasty."  
  
"You too Sturgis?"  
  
"Harm I can eat a lot of things but I wouldn't feed that to a dog."  
  
"Me neither." Mac adds  
  
"Yeah well Jingo didn't seem to mind when you were off on the Jacobson investigation "  
  
"What! You fed that stuff to my dog? Harm please tell me you're joking."  
  
"You know something he seemed to like it to."  
  
"Harmon Rabb, you are now officially on my $#!^ list. Even if it's the last thing I do...wait a minute, Jacobson, Jacobson..Harm you turkey. Clohe had Jingo during the Jacobson investigation."  
  
"Hahahaha I know that. But I sure had you going there for a while."  
  
"You mean you've never..."  
  
"No Mac I've never. Now come on dinner is almost ready."  
  
I can't help but laugh, "hehehehe He had you big time on that one."  
  
"What are you laughing at Sturgis, you know he's probably tried feeding that stuff to Bobbie."  
  
"What! Mac that's not even funny?"  
  
"Come on Sturgis you know Bobbie, do you honestly think she would ever eat anything that remotely looks like meatloaf? Now come on lets eat."  
  
(About 45 minutes later)  
  
"Harm that was delicious. Thank you"  
  
Mac nods her head and with a muffled sound as she finishes the last of her food "Yeah Harm fantastic."  
  
"Well I'm glad you both liked it." Harm responds  
  
Harm goes to the kitchen to refill everyone's drinks and while Mac begins to clear the table  
  
"Hey Mac, let me get that."  
  
"Oh no Sturgis. This is somewhat of a tradition for Harm and I. Whoever cooks the other ones gets to clear the table and clean. Beside "We" invited you over for dinner."  
  
"We Invited, Tradition. And just how often do the 2 of you practice this little tradition of yours Mac? If I didn't know better I'd say that the two of you were acting like a couple."  
  
She tires in vain to keep from smiling and hopes that I cannot she her flushed cheeks, she doesn't say a word and continues to clear the table as I walk over to the living room. I notice a firebox on Harm's desk surrounded by some framed pictures. "My god it's scary how much he looks like his dad." Hopefully he won't share the same fate. Knowing that she loves him it would destroy her. There a few others of the JAG family, his brother Sergie along with pictures of his mom, step-dad and Grandma Sarah. And of course several pictures of the other Sarah in his life. I shake my head and quietly say "God I wish he would pull his head out of six and."  
  
"What were you saying buddy?" Harm asks  
  
"Uhh nothing just admiring your family. Both of them."  
  
"Both? Sturgis what are you,..I gotcha. Yeah, I guess you could say that we're a pretty tight group. Never really thought of us a family but I guess you're right."  
  
"Hey Harm, what this firebox for. I always thought you kept important papers in a lock box at the bank or in you safe in the office?"  
  
"That is one of the reasons why we asked you over for dinner tonight and asked you not to bring Bobbie."  
  
"Harm why am I here?"  
  
"Lets wait until Mac finishes up since this involves her as well."  
  
"Harm.?"  
  
"Trust me buddy, we'll explain everything in a few minutes."  
  
"Fine. All right change of subject. Talk to me about this tradition you and Mac have here. Whoever doesn't cook has to clean."  
  
"Yeah,..what about it?"  
  
"Just what other traditions do the two of you have between you?" I say with a very mischievous tone in my voice. Its impossible for me to hide the Cheshire cat grin that I have across my face.  
  
"Come on, Sturgis."  
  
"Harm, give me a break. I've known you for almost 20 years and you've never made me a dinner like the one tonight. Hell you've never made me dinner period. Not that I care. Do you make dinner like that when Bud and Harriett or the Admiral come over for dinner; and do you make them clean up afterwards?"  
  
"No of course not."  
  
"Then why with Mac?"  
  
"It's just something that we do when we have dinner together."  
  
"And how often is that?"  
  
"Sturgis, what are you driving at?"  
  
Shaking my head in frustration, "Damnit Harm, sometimes you can be as dense as a brick."  
  
"Hey what are you two boys talking about?" Mac says as she walks up having finished up in the kitchen.  
  
"Nothing special Mac, friends, family, people we love. Right Harm?  
  
"Right Sturgis, the people we love. Hey Mac, you ready?"  
  
"Yeah Harm, I am. Sturgis why don't we sit down so we can tell you why we asked you to come over tonight."  
  
Harm and Mac sit down next to each other on the sofa while I take the chair across from them. I can tell by the look on there face that something is going on. "Why do I get the feeling this is going to be a night that I wont soon forget?" I think to myself.  
  
"Ok you two, why am I here?  
  
"Mac and I have been doing a lot of talking about what has happened over the last few months. And considering what happened to Bud and the number of times that one or both of us could have seriously injured or even killed, we realized that we weren't as ready as we thought."  
  
Confused I ask "Ready, ready for what? Death? Harm I don't think that any of us are ever ready to die. Even those in the military."  
  
"Sturgis, what Harm is trying to say is that we've already have taken steps in case something happens to one of us. We've both agreed to make sure that certain things happen should the other be killed. We both would prefer that someone we trust be the one to tell our families, rather than have someone they don't know or trust be the ones to break the news. Harm will go to Kansas and tell my uncle and I'll tell Harm's mother and Grandma Sarah should anything happen to him. But we don't have anything planned in case something happens to both us like it almost did in Afghanistan.  
  
"And that buddy is where you come in."  
  
"Wait a minute let me get this right. You want me to. you're kidding right?" Looking at both of them I can tell that they are totally serious. "You're. you're not kidding are you?" And in unison they both shake their heads no. "OH BOY"  
  
"Now buddy, before you say anything hear us out." Harm says. "Sturgis, you said it yourself earlier, we've know each other for almost 20 years. You know my family and they know you. Other than Mac, I cannot think of anyone I would ask to do this."  
  
"What about Bud and Harriett? Why not them?"  
  
"We talked about Bud and Harriett. With Sarah's death and now with his injury we won't place that burden on their shoulders." Mac answers  
  
"Ok, Harm you I can understand. But Mac, I've only known you for less than year and lets face it we didn't exactly hit it off right from the start. And on top of that I've never even met you're uncle much less know anything about him. Why would he trust me any differently than anyone else?"  
  
Looking at me straight in the eyes she says, "Because, I trust you Sturgis. We both do, and that is enough for him. Besides, you may not know him, but he knows who you are and he knows that I trust you."  
  
I know exactly what she means by that.  
  
"And since he's also a Marine, he already knows the risks that come with military life." Harm adds  
  
"Whoa slow down here. Mac you're uncle is in Marines. Who is he? And why is this is first I've heard of him?" I ask with a surprised look on my face.  
  
"Yes Sturgis, my uncle is in the Marines and his name is Colonel Mathew O'Hara. And right now he is currently at Leavenworth Prison serving time for stealing The Declaration of Independence."  
  
I fall out of my chair as I shout "WHAT!"  
  
Harm asks, "You ok Sturgis?" as I try to get back in my chair  
  
"Yeah I'm fine it's just a lot to take in at one time."  
  
"I'll tell you the story later Sturgis I promise." Mac says  
  
Still stunned at what I've just heard I pick up my drink and gulp it down. "Okay, give me a minute to process all of this."  
  
"Well this is definitely that last thing I expected to hear tonight. Of course I'll do it, it just not something you hear in everyday conversation. And now I find out that it was Mac's uncle that stole The Declaration of Independence." I say thinking to myself.  
  
"Ok you two I'll do it, but Harm what does this have to do with the fire box on your desk?"  
  
"That Sturgis the other part of what we would like you to do. We've written some letters, letters to the people that mean the most to us; our families, you, Bud and Harriett, little AJ, the Admiral, and a couple others. The letters are in case something happens to one or both of us. The ones to our families we would like you to deliver when you see them. The letters to everyone else, we'll let you decide when to hand them out."  
  
"Let me decide?" Confused as to why they are leaving that decision up to me, "Why?"  
  
"Because everyone is going to react differently, the Admiral is probably going to hide what he is feeling from everyone, and will tear him up inside. Webb, well Clay will want revenge. Bud and Harriett, they're the ones we're worried about the most. With what has happened to them over the last few years. We just don't know." Mac says.  
  
"They could surprise you and be the strongest ones of us all." I reply  
  
"They could, but if the last several weeks have taught me anything..." quickly turning to look at Harm, ".even the strongest of us can loose it when it becomes just too much to handle."  
  
"So will you still do this for us?" Harm asks "We know this is not an simple request and we'll understand if don't want to."  
  
"Guys, I said I'd do it and I meant it. I'm honored that you trust me to do this. I just hope I'll never have to honor this request, but I'll do it."  
  
"Thank you Sturgis this really means a lot to both of us." Mac says  
  
For the next 30 minutes or so we talked about Bud and Harriett and how they were coping with Bud's injury. "Hey guys it getting late and I've got an early court date tomorrow. I should get going."  
  
"Sure thing Sturgis let me get you the key that goes with the box."  
  
"Sturgis drive safely ok." Mac says  
  
"Thanks Mac, you too." As I begin to head out the door.  
  
"Sturgis."  
  
"Yeah Harm."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem Harm." And as I turn to walk towards the elevator, he puts his hand on my shoulder causing me to look back at him.  
  
"Sturgis..." And with a seriousness I rarely see in him outside the courtroom, he looks right me and simply says, "Thank you." With those two simple words, I truly understood how important this was to them. How much faith they had in me to do right thing when the time came. And how more like a family we have all become.  
  
(End Of Flashback)  
  
I don't even know how long I've been sitting at the kitchen table staring at the box Harm gave me that night. I don't even bother to wipe away the tears that have been sliding down my face. In fact I would have probably continued to be lost in my memories if it weren't for the sudden clap of thunder outside and I realized that it started raining outside.  
  
I get up and walk over to the window and look up to the sky. "God, I always hoped and prayed that I wouldn't have to keep this promise. And now that day is here. Now I have to do the hardest thing I can think of. I have to tell someone that their son and their niece are never coming home. I have to tell them that someone they love with all of their heart has died, knowing full well that I will be killing a part of them as well. Please God help me. Give me the strength to get through this help me know what to say when I see them. Oh God, please help me."  
  
Wiping the tears from my face I go back over to the kitchen table and pick up the box and head back to the hospital. "Harm. Mac. I really hope you knew what you were doing when you asked me to do this. I hope I don't let you down."  
  
(TBC) 


End file.
